ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Meagan Collins
Basic Info *'Name:' Meagan Richards Collins *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Hometown:' Palm Beach County, Florida *'Trained by:' Angelica Jones *'Current Federation:' None *'Previous Federations:' Global Division of Wrestling, Motor City Wrestling, Millennium Wrestling Alliance, Showcase Wrestling Alliance Ring Profile Finishing Moves and Trademark Moves *'Finisher 1:' The Bitter Pill (rko) *'Finisher 2:' Chapter Seven Crossface (crippler crossface) *'Trademark 1:' The Bear Market (sleeper neck breaker) *'Trademark 2:' The Sharpshooter (no description necessary) *'Trademark 3:' Meagan's Domesticator (reverse ddt) Basic Moveset *1) Arm bar takedown *2) Arm bar *3) hammerlock suplex *4) top rope missile dropkick *5) even flow DDT *6) Swinging neck breaker *7) Neck vice *8) Leg grapevine *9) Enziguri Kick *10) Indian Deathlock Style and Strategy Meagan is a technical wrestler extraordinaire. There is a reason that she lays claim to being the greatest technical wrestler in GDW. Meagan will typically pick out a body part and work it over throughout the course of the match. She prefers to work over the legs in preparation for a sharpshooter, figure four, or an Indian deathlock or an arm in preparation for her finishing submission hold, the Chapter Seven Crossface. Associates Allies *'Michael Collins:' Meagan's personal piggy bank....errr husband whom she loves dearly! *'Laura Collins:' Meagan's daughter. *'Donald Collins:' Meagan's son. *'Blayze Alexander:' Meagan's half-brother. *'Angelica Jones:' These two have had an up and down relationship. They started out friends in GDW, turned rivals, then became friends and a terrific tag team as Fame and Fortune, and then turned rivals again. Now their friendship has resurfaced out of respect. They have reformed Fame and Fortune and recently won the GDW world tag team titles. *'Jackie Sweets:' Even though all his friends try to show him Meagan's true nature, Jackie just can't bring himself to believe that Meagan is evil. Rivals *'Kacy Knight:' Meagan had nothing against Kacy or her buddy Lien until she was drug into the conflict by being appointed Sierra's tag team partner during a tag team title match. Now she can't even remember why she hates Kacy. Does she hate Kacy? She doesn't know that, either. *'Lien:' .....who? *'Andersen:' Andersen is a poopy head. *'LJ Black:' LJ Black once claimed he was more evil than Meagan. Meagan has yet to get over that. *'Steve Pinex:' Steve Pinex is mean. *'Sean McBride:' He attacked Meggie's tag partner, Angelica. Therefore he is a poopy head. *'Caitlin O'Toole:' She went to high school with Meagan. Meagan tormented Caitlin in high school. In return, Caitlin tried to ruin Meagan's marriage to Michael Collins. She failed. Achievements Millennium Wrestling Alliance *MWA Tag Team Championship (6x) *MWA Millennium Championship *MWA Best Tag Team 2005 Global Division of Wrestling *GDW World Heavyweight Championship (4x) *GDW Women's World Championship (2x) *GDW International Championship (3x) *GDW Revolution Championship (1x) *GDW World Tag Team Championship (3x) *GDW Terror TV Title *GDW Fever Television Championship (1x) *Longest Reigning Tag Champion(257 days) *Longest Reigning Int. Champion(211 days) *Best Finisher 2007 *Best Tag Team 2007 (w/ Angelica Jones as Fame and Fortune) *Best Wrestler 2005-2006 *Best Tag Team 2005-2006 (w/ Denika Simmons as Divine Intervention) *Best Heel 2005-2006 *GDW Grand Slam Winner Motor City Wrestling *MCW World Tag Team Championship *MCW Brutality Championship *MCW Women's World Championship *2008 MVP History The Early Years There once was a young lady who was desperate to have a child of her own and be a mother. Her name was Janice Richards. Her desperation to have a child led her to make some bad decisions in life but she did end up getting pregnant and giving birth to a baby girl whom she named Meagan. Meagan grew up without a father and the knowledge that her mother used to be a slut who slept around with dozens of guys at a time combined with the fact that Meagan didn't know the identity of her father made Meagan bitter. She never showed it, but throughout her childhood, teenage years, and to this very day she has hated her mother for not telling her about her father and she has hated her father for running out on her. But aside from all of that, Meagan grew up with a rather normall chidhood. She went to high school in Palm Beach County, Florida and was the captain of the cheerleading squad and she dated the star quarterback. But Meagan was able to obtain these things because she had three advantages none of the other kids had: her mother intentionally sacrificed everything she had so that Meagan could live a very pampered lifestyle, Meagan was VERY intelligent, and she was sexy and gorgeous beyond anyone's imagination. Being beautiful is one thing but having the intelligence to go along with beauty can make someone like Meagan downright dangerous. Modeling and then Wrestling At the age of eighteen, after she graduated from high school, Meagan Richards would get her start in the modeling business working for what would eventually come to be known as Redfield Modeling Agency. Meagan used her beauty and her brains to work her way into the management's favor until one day her employer, Kayla Redfield, gave her something that would change her life: backstage passes to a GDW(Global Division of Wrestling) event. Meagan accepted the passes and met Kayla's sister, Angelica. One thing led to another and, after being told by Kayla and Angelica's father Bart Jones that Bart was Meagan's biological father, Meagan got interested in professional wrestling. After being trained by Angelica, Meagan entered the GDW ring and became a quick success, winning two women's world championships in her rookie year and ironically one was from Kayla and the other win was from Angelica. It was also during Meagan's first tenure with GDW that she met Michael Collins, the richest man alive. The two got married and Meagan would change her last name from Richards to Collins, giving birth to twins in the process, Laura and Donald. Millennium Wrestling Alliance Years later Meagan would join the MWA (Millennium Wrestling Alliance). There Meagan would become a tag team expert and a technical master, winning six world tag team titles and the MWA Millennium title. She battled in the hellmouth cage match. She tried to seduce Jackie Sweets. She battled MWA World Champion Sierra Devereaux in a match that lasted one hour. It was here that Meagan and Angelica formed the tag team combination of Fame and Fortune, one of the greatest tag teams in not only MWA, but GDW as well, holding both company's tag team titles. Who's My Daddy? Unfortunately it was during this time period with the Millennium Wrestling Alliance that Meagan finally snapped. Upon learning that the DNA tests were wrong and Bart was not her father, Meagan murdered Bart Jones and then made it her goal to make his daughter's, Angelica's and Kayla's, lives a living hell. Meagan would have the despicable Oliver Hardy kidnap and rape Kayla and Angelica's daughter Annabelle. She nearly killed Kayla and Angelica. Later she learned her father was Marcus Alexander and then Meagan concentrated her efforts on ruining the life of his son Blayze Alexander. Return to GDW Meagan's husband Michael woke from the coma he'd been in for months and demanded a divorce from Meagan. The two did work things out and remarried. The power couple of Meagan and Michael are back together again and she even returned to her old stomping ground, the recently resurrected Global Division of Wrestling, where she reached her peak by winning a second world heavyweight title, two more International titles, a second tag team title, and the Terror TV title, which in the process earned her a spot in the elite Grand Slam Club. Meagan couldn't be happier, that was until her dear mother who had loved her for so long had passed away. What will Meagan do now? One Woman Dynasty Year 2007 proved to be the most successful year in Meagan's professional career. In that one year Meagan Collins won two International Championships, the Terror TV championship, a tag team championship, and two world heavyweight championships. In one year Meagan won everything there was to win in GDW along the way winning I Quit Matches and Last Man Standing matches against Nate Washington and winning a Pure Rules match against Coral Marie, further solidifying her claim as the greatest mat technician in GDW. This one year dominance led Meagan to start referring to herself not only as the Career Killer but also as the one woman dynasty. The Suffrage Takeover Meagan's one desire, her ultimate goal, has always been to own GDW. Several obstacles stood in her way and one of them was GDW loyalist Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm. To stop him Meagan played on his emotions, kidnapping Emma Frost. Jake went a year not knowing who had kidnapped Emma or where she was until he finally discovered Meagan had kidnapped and brainwashed her into thinking she was a masked warrior known as Morrigan. Jake demanded revenge but phase two of Meagan's plan was about to be unleashed: Meagan aligned herself with Glory Braddock and at the same time brought Angela Jameson and Matt Alan back into GDW to reform the supergroup known as Suffrage. Together the foursome would eventually gain power in GDW. This would not last long until the group split up over jealousy and greed and then Meagan herself was arrested, tried, and convicted of tax evasion. Greatest Matches *vs. Nate Washington & Sean Mcbride, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Triple Threat Submission Match, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Nate Washington, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Last Man Standing Match, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Nate Washington, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, I Quit Match, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Kayla Redfield, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. vs. Raptor vs. Terror vs. Denika Simmons, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Nate Washington, GDW Terror TV Title (#1), Winner: Draw *vs. Nate Washington, GDW Terror TV Title (#2), Winner: Draw *vs. Leslie Case, MWA Millennium Championship, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Steve Pinex, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, No Disqualification 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match, Winner: Steve Pinex *vs. Sierra Deveraux, MWA World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Sierra Devereaux *vs. Coral Marie, GDW International and Terror TV Championships, Pure Rules, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Coral Marie vs. Rob DiPietro, GDW International Championship, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. The Rogue Saints, GDW World Tag Team Championship, 2 on 1 Handicap Match, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Miss Fifi Mimosa, GDW Women's World Championship, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Angelica Jones, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Angelica Jones, GDW Women's World Championship, Iron Man Match, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Angelica Jones, Last Woman Standing Match, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Faceless, MWA Millennium Championship, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Sabre, GDW International Championship, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Greg Venom & Anthony Moretti, MCW Brutality Championship, Triple Threat Ladder Match, Winner: Meagan Collins Current Contract Meagan Collins is not under contract with anyone at this point in time.